As I See It (Season 6 Episode 6)
by LadiJ
Summary: I felt inspired to fix what Glee did to Samcedes in Episode 6 and I had to tell it from how I would have wrote it. So I hope you enjoy rhis. It is full of Samcedes love...the way it should be!


_**A/N Hey guys it's me LadiJ and I have a little surprise for you all. I was inspired to write this one shot for a few reasons. After watching that last episode of Glee, I was up and down with my emotions, but in the end I was not convinced that SamCedes was over for good, I still think they are endgame. I may be delusional, but I am not ready to let go of the hope that my babies are endgame. I also saw that Niazha16 called me out on Tumblr to fix this mess that Glee is trying to pass off as a show. I accepted the challenge, and I wrote this one shot on how if I wrote it, the episode would have been like this…. So I hope you all enjoy it. And just to let all who asked about the next series of As I See It, I am writing it as we speak, and I am trying to have it ready soon, but I can't promise a date, but know I am working on it. I had no beta for this story, so the mistakes are my own….please excuse them. So as always, Happy Reading!**_

_**Much Love**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, I just like to fix their mistakes...lol!**

As I See It (6x06)

Mercedes could not believe what she heard from Kurt, Sam and Rachel! What the hell was that? She was pissed at everything about this situation, how could Rachel even go after Sam, she was the one that said they were soul mates. Then she planted the seed that Mercedes should break up with Sam, before going on tour. Now she hears that Rachel and Sam are dating! Oh hell no, this was not going to fly. Mercedes had been on this tour longing for the moment she could go back and claim her man, and no one was going to stand in her way, especially not Rachel Berry. Mercedes had been trying to keep her cool with everything, because in fact she did break up with Sam, and told him to go out and find someone that could give him what he wanted, but now she was regretting that decision big time. She knew that she always took for granted that Sam was going to always be there for her, but this time he wasn't and that didn't sit well in her spirit. So she was heading back to Lima, to claim what was rightfully hers….SAM!

She got off the plane and headed straight to McKinley High, with the intention of talking to Rachel, and getting Sam back. When she walked in, she got nervous, but she had to push those nerves aside, because she couldn't let nerves or fear get in the way of what she came to do. Her first stop was with Rachel. She saw her in the teachers lounge and made her way over to her.

"Rachel we need to talk." She motioned for her to have a seat.

"Mercedes!" She went to hug her, but saw the expression on her face, and knew what this was about, "Oh we need to talk, okay. Is this about Sam?"

Mercedes took her seat, "Yes, this is about Sam, and I need to know what's going on with the two of you?"

Rachel dropped her head, "I don't know, we just been hanging out a lot, and then all of a sudden, he kissed me. I don't know what happened, but I liked it."

"So are you telling me that you actually like Sam? Or is this because you are lonely, and things aren't perfect in your world right now." Mercedes didn't mean to come off as harsh as she did, but she was a little annoyed with Rachel. "I'm sorry for getting so upset, but this is just crazy to me. One minute you are telling me that Sam and I are soul mates, then then you tell me to break up with him when I go on tour, and now I hear that you and Sam are dating. Please tell me you understand my frustrations here."

Rachel looked at Mercedes with sad eyes, but she really couldn't be mad at her for asking about this, she did do all those things, and now she was entertaining the idea of a relationship with Sam. "Mercedes I know this is confusing, and it is just as confusing to me too. I mean it was so sudden, and he started treating me more like a girlfriend, and not as just a friend, and I don't know...I liked it, and I wanted to see if there was something there. I know what this may look like, but I promise you that I was not trying to break you guys up so I can get with Sam."

Mercedes looked over at Rachel, and she could see that she was being honest, but there was still some questions she needed to answer, "So why didn't you tell me? I mean why did I have to hear it from Kurt and not you? I thought we actually gained a stronger friendship in New York. You could have told me yourself that you were developing feelings for him."

Rachel dropped her head, "I was scared, and confused. I mean if this was nothing, and I told you, then you would be upset over nothing."

"This is not nothing Rachel! This is my heart you are talking about." Mercedes spat out, "I love Sam, and I have always loved Sam. I only broke up with him because you guys planted that seed in my head that we couldn't make this relationship last while I was on tour. And me not being ready to go all the way with Sam, I thought that things would be better for us, but I have learned that you guys were wrong, and I was dumb for listening to you. I can't live without Sam, and I love him so much. He is my whole world, and I will never be completely happy if he's not in my life."

Rachel looked shocked to hear Mercedes talk about Sam that way, she had never heard Mercedes express herself in that way before. "Mercedes, you really mean that?"

Mercedes nodded, "Yes Rachel, I do. I love Sam, he is it for me, I know that now, and I came to get him back."

"Well then, go get him." Rachel smiled, "You will not have me to worry about. I know for a fact that he loves you too."

Mercedes couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "Thank you Rachel, I love you, but I was going to get him back whether you liked it or not, but I am glad that you will not try to stand in my way."

Rachel laughed, "I know you would have, nobody stops a diva when she's on a mission. Now go get your man, he should be just getting done with practice."

Mercedes stood up and gave Rachel a quick hug, "I will do just that." She turned on her heels and headed straight to the locker room. She walked inside, and it was eerily quiet in there. She heard voices in the back of the locker room, so she followed the sounds. She walked in and heard Sue talking to Sam, and what she heard was shocking. Sue was hypnotizing Sam. She listened for a minute, and heard Sue tell him that he needed to get close to Rachel and make her fall for him, then crush her right before Sectionals. Mercedes had heard enough, she walked from behind the lockers, "Sue! What are you doing?"

Sue jumped, and turned to see Mercedes standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in here?"

Mercedes walked over to her, "Oh no, I am the one asking questions here, what are you doing to Sam?" She looked down and saw the watch and the glazed over look in Sam's eyes, "Are you hypnotizing him?" She snapped her fingers at Sam and he snapped out of the trance.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here." Sam happily asked and went to give her a hug.

"I actually came to see you," She said nervously, "but what I just walked in on has got me disturbed."

Sam was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sue was trying to leave, but Mercedes stopped her, "Oh no coach, you have got some explaining to do. Why were you telling Sam to get close to Rachel, only to break her heart?"

"Wait...What!" Sam looked over at Sue, "Is that why I can't remember things, and when Rachel said I kissed her, I can't remember what she's talking about?"

Sue had nothing to say, she just stood there looking guilty as ever. She was trying to stutter out a lie, but she couldn't do it, she was busted, and there was no getting out of it.

Mercedes snatched the watch out of her hand, "She was using this to do it."

Sam was furious, "How dare you Sue! That was a new level of low even for you. You were going to make me hurt Rachel, after everything she has been through, and the fact that you had me faking feelings for her when my heart was…." He looked over at Mercedes.

"Oh Berry is strong and she would have gotten over it, but I just needed that Glee Club to fail, so I could get rid of it once and for all." Sue scoffed.

"You went through all of this to get rid of Glee Club?" Mercedes asked, "When are you going to realize that Glee is going to always be around, even if there is no club. Music is just in people, and they are going to sing, regardless of how many ways you try to shut it down. You can't stop their creativity, and the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be."

Sue rolled her eyes, "I will never give up on my mission."

"Then I feel sorry for you." Mercedes sai, "You are fighting a losing battle, but I know one thing you are going to do, you are going to stop messing with Sam and Rachel."

"Oh and you're going to stop me?" Sue rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I will stop you, because I recorded everything we just talked about, and I have no problem taking this to the school board." She lied through her teeth, but Sue didn't need to know that, and she was believing it too. Mercedes could tell by the way she was looking at her.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Sue sighed, "Fine I will leave them alone." She turned and walked out of the locker room feeling really defeated.

Mercedes was smiling from ear to ear, seeing she finally shut down Sue. Her smiled faded when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She knew what she came here to do, so she turned to face those sparkling green eyes staring at her. "Hi…" She gave him a slight smile.

"Hi…" He said, "So what are you doing here?"

Mercedes was thinking about telling him about mentoring the newbies, but she decided to just be straightforward with him, "I'm here for you."

Sam's eyes got wide, "Me?"

"Yes Sam, I came here for you." She took a deep breath, "I missed you, and I came here to tell you that I don't want us to be just friends anymore, because that is not working for me. I love you Sam, more than I have ever loved anyone before, and I was miserable without you. I know I said I wanted you to find someone that can give you what I couldn't, but I was wrong, so very wrong. I want to be that woman to fulfill all your needs and desires. I love you Sam, please tell me that we still have a chance, and that you haven't given up on me."

Sam was shocked, and speechless. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't believe that he was finally hearing Mercedes say everything that he was feeling.

Mercedes was getting nervous, because Sam wasn't saying anything, "Sam say something please."

Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't expect this at all, and as much as he wanted it, he didn't know how to react to that. He had been trying to live his life without Mercedes for all these months, even though that was not what he wanted, he was willing to respect her decision, and now here she was telling him that she still loved him, and wanted him back….it was a lot to process.

Mercedes could feel the tears springing up in her eyes, "I'm too late aren't I? Your feelings for Rachel are real?" She couldn't stand there and hear him say that to her, it would crush her. So she turned to leave when she felt him grab her arm, and her breath hitched to his touch. She slowly turned around and saw him looking at her with most intense look he had ever given her, "Sam…."

Her words were cut off by Sam's lips crashing against hers. She was shocked by his actions, but she quickly melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were dancing around each other's mouths, and they were showing no signs of stopping. Once their lungs were begging for air, they finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Sam broke the silence between them.

"I love you too Mercedes, I always have and I always will." He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "You are the only one for me, and I am glad that you have finally realized it."

Mercedes started to cry, this was what she wanted, and after so many lonely nights feeling she was never going to get her happy ending, she was getting it, right now. "Sam, I am so sorry for thinking I could make it without you. I let other people and things cloud my….you know what, no excuses, I made a choice, and I want to correct that mistake."

Sam's smile was as bright as the sun, "You don't know how many nights I dreamed that you would come to me and say this exact same thing. I have packed my bag so many times to come to you on the road and tell you that I am not going anywhere, but I didn't want you to hate me, and I wanted you to have the same feelings for me that I had for you."

"Man, I wish you would have come out on the road. I had so many dreams of someone knocking on the door of my hotel room, and I opened it up to find you standing there." Mercedes confessed. "I knew then that I didn't want us to not be together anymore, so when I heard you were dating Rachel, I was devastated."

"I wasn't dating Rachel!" Sam chimed in, "We were hanging out because she was going through some difficult times, and I just wanted to be her friend. I mean, yeah we had moments, but nothing like how I feel about you Mercedes. I like Rachel, but I am in love with you."

Mercedes could feel her heart melting with each word he was saying to her, and a rush of emotions flooded through her, she was so happy, and so in love, she just blurted out, "Marry me Sam!" That even shocked her as the words came out of her mouth, but she took a deep breath, and realized that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Sam was shocked, and stood there with his mouth wide open. _Did Mercedes Jones just ask me, Sam Evans to marry her? I have got to be dreaming right now….right? _He pinched himself, _I am not dreaming, she did just ask me to marry her? _He looked at her, "M-Mercedes, did I hear you correctly?"

Mercedes smiled, and took a deep breath, "Yes Sam you did, I asked you to marry me, so will you?" She bit down on her bottom lip nervously, not really knowing what he was going to say, but she had to put herself out there and show him how serious she was.

Sam looked into her eyes, and all he saw was sincerity in them, "You are serious aren't you?"

"Very much so." Mercedes said sounding super confident.

Sam shook his head, "Well if you say it like that, how can I say no. I would love to marry you Mercedes Jones."

She let out a breath of relief, hearing Sam agree to marry her was everything she ever imagined, and so much more. "You said yes…."

"I said yes…" Sam scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. They celebrated their engagement for a few minutes, until they were yet again forced to breathe. Sam sat on the bench and pulled her into his lap, "So I have to say, since you stole my moment, and didn't let me propose to you, don't you even think about cheating me on getting you a ring, well not that I have to go far to get it."

Mercedes looked confused, "What are you talking about Sam?"

"Come with me, and you'll see what I mean." He pulled her out of the locker room to his truck.

"Sam, where are you taking me?" Mercedes questioned as she got in his truck.

Sam helped her in and went to get in himself, "Mercedes, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Sam."

"Well then just sit back, and enjoy the ride." He smirked and pulled out of the parking lot. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of his house. He helped her out, and they went inside.

Mercedes was in awe of how nice his place was, and it was clean, which impressed her even more. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, "Now you wait here, I'll be right back." He ran upstairs and a few minute later, he emerged holding something in his hand. He sat next to Mercedes and turned her to him, "So this is what I was talking about." He pulled out the ring box, "I bought this with my Happy Trails money, I got this place, my truck, and this ring."

Mercedes was shocked, "S-Sam...we were broken up by then." Her tears were forming yet again, "Why would you buy a ring?"

Sam opened the box, "Because I knew we were going to end up here. You are my one Mercedes, and I have known that for a long time, I was just waiting for you to get that, and now that it looks like you have, I am so ready to put this ring on your finger."

She was full on bawling at this point, "Sam Evans…"

"I know I'm crazy." Sam interrupted.

"Actually I was going to say, Sam Evans, I love you so much." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Once they broke from their kiss, Sam pulled the ring out of the box, and held it up so she could see it, "I wanted you to know that this ring was for you, so read the inscription."

Mercedes looked at the ring, and on one side it said Mercedes, and on the other side it said Sam. She smiled so bright when she saw that. _He actually bought me a ring when we weren't even together, my love for him is endless. _She was about to give it back to him, when she saw it was something written on the inside, and the water works were back in full force, "Sam…"

Sam smiled so bright, "That's what we are baby."

Mercedes nodded, "_**Endgame!"**_

Sam took the ring and slipped it on her finger, and he kissed her with so much love and desire, and she returned every ounce of passion right back to him. Mercedes ended up straddling his lap, and they were in full make out mode. The sexual tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, and they both wanted each other. Mercedes pulled away and stood up.  
"Sam, where is your bedroom?"

Sam was once again shocked, this woman was full of surprises today. "It's upstairs, the last door on the right."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, and he willingly followed. "Since we are going to be married." She got to the door, and opened it, pulling him inside, "I see no reason to wait any longer…" She started unbuttoning her shirt.

Sam was in a haze, and all he saw was her clothes starting to come off, but just as she got to the last button, he snapped out of his haze and grabbed her hands, preventing her from opening her shirt. "No baby! We are not going to have sex right now."

Mercedes was shocked, and felt a little foolish, "Do you not want me Sam?"

Sam shook his head adamantly, "No that's not it, of course I want you, God how I want you, but one of the things I love the most about you is your moral standards and how you stick with them, even if people think you're making a mistake. We are engaged, so we are one step closer to being together. We waited this long, we can at least wait until we say I do."

Mercedes was so overwhelmed with the love she felt for Sam at that moment. Not only was he an amazing man that loved her, but he was willing to make sure she was able to keep herself pure until her wedding night. "Sam, thank you, not just for this, but for loving me. You are my one and only and I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband, I just ask one thing."

"What's that?"

"Can you promise me that we are not going to have a long engagement?" He asked.

"I can promise you that." She smiled, "The sooner I am Mrs. Evans, the better."

"I love the way that sounds." Sam beamed and pulled her to the bed, lying her down, and running over to lay on the other side. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close, "I just want to lay here and hold each other like we did in New York."

Mercedes molded her body to his, and had the biggest smile on her face, "That's sounds like a great plan."

They laid their for the rest of the night holding each other, and talking about Mercedes tour, Sam's return back to Lima, and even made a few wedding plans. They both declared their love for one another before drifting off into a peaceful nights rest.

_**A/N And there you have it guys, I hoped you all enjoyed it! I would love to hear your feedback. **_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


End file.
